Recruiment
by Chrisii
Summary: This is my version on how Whitebeard found Ace. Give the story a chance please. Thanks! Disclaimer - I dont own One Piece or the characters, Oda does!


A/N- This is a version in my mind on how Whitebeard found Ace, it isn`t like the anime, because I haven`t seen how he met before I wrote this. The last part is from the anime, thanks for Ezaria I forgot to point it out, as I saw it before finishing and wrote it like the anime.

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates were nearing an island and were all relieved, as they were running a little low on supplies as well as they had been on seas for a little more than 4 weeks. It wasn`t very large, a town was in the middle of it, a small one. They had to restock again in the next island it seemed. Sandy beaches decorated it on every edge except for a small spot that was reserved for ships. The Moby-dick was docked in the small dock, taking the space of three ships and all the crew almost flew off the ship in their haste to get to dry land. Whitebeard let out a laugh at his crew`s behaviour, then jumped off the ship himself, his weapon strapped safely behind his back. He watched as his crew raced off to the small village, all except for Marco, who stayed next to his captain. Together they made their way to the sandy beaches, hoping for a quiet walk until his other sons came back, even though he doubted they would come until night had fallen. He stopped suddenly when he saw two figures moving away from them on the same beach. He looked back to the docks and saw another ship next to his, a medium-sized one with two large sails. One of them had a skull with a burning hat on top of a spade, while the other just had the word "SPADE" written on it. Whitebeard turned back to the two figures, and he could see the same hat on top of one of their heads. He was still watching them when one of them suddenly collapsed on the sand, then hauled under the trees by his partner.

Ace hated narcolepsy, he really did. He was talking to his crew-mate on where to head after the island they were currently on, when he began to feel the tingling sensation at the back of his neck. He swore mildly before passing out on his mate, who was expecting it when he heard Ace swear under his breath. He easily hauled his captain under the shade of some trees and tried to slap him awake, it worked sometimes. It didn`t work this time and he just rested his back against the tree for a few minutes before he heard his captain shift slightly then sit up.

"Wakey Wakey," He taunted.  
"Shut up Luke," Ace told him, before standing up.

Luke chuckled before following his captain down the beach. After a while he felt something fly next to his head. He blinked and was shocked to see a dagger imbedded to the trunk of the tree right in front of his face. Ace had turned to see who had tried to take their lives and was shocked to see Edward Newgate right in front of him. He hid the shock though and turned to his partner.

"Luke. Go," he commanded.  
"What? I`m not leaving you alone with him," Luke said.  
"Luke. Go. Alert the rest of the crew, they`re still in town," Ace said, leaving no point to argue as his hands lit up.

Whitebeard saw Luke nod tensely to his captain, before turning to said captain, who was by now literally ablaze. He chuckled and easily started fighting the the teenager, who was a great fighter, even he had to admit that. He managed to get a hit with his sword, and a heard a small shout of pain as blood gushed out of Ace`s shoulder. It wasn`t a very deep wound, deep enough to need stitches, but not deep enough to kill him. Ace hissed before attacking again, this time favouring his right arm but he was soon held down by whitebeard, who pinned him on the sand with one hand pressing on Ace`s neck. The fire user writhed, but stopped all movement when some sand entered in his wound, causing pain to spike in it again. Whitebeard released his hold a little, allowing Ace to breath, before his crew showed up behind him.

"Captain!" Luke shouted, before kneeling next to him.  
"The hell did you do to him old man?" someone else asked as Luke removed his waist sash and tied it on Ace`s shoulder to stench the bleeding.  
"Don`t attack him," Ace said, giving his crew a steely glare, before wincing as Luke fastened the make-shift bandage.

However, his crew paid him no heed and Ace scrambled back as they attacked Whitebeard. He felt angry that they didn`t listen to him, but also grateful as he knew they were only doing it because he was injured. He got up and decided to help his crew even though they had no chance to win. Fire tornadoes whipped around them and circled Whitebeard and Marco, who had been helping the old man fighting. The two crews separated just in time to see Ace collapse on the sand, the attack having took all of his remaining energy. Luke rushed to him again and turned him on his back, only for Ace`s head to turn to the others.

"Don`t attack, means don`t attack," Ace said, before passing out.  
"We need to get him back to the ship," someone pointed out.  
"No shit Sherlock," Marco commented, before they attacked the crew and knocked them all out cold, except for Luke.

Whitebeard laughed again, before several members of his crew came running down the beach. He ordered them to get the Spade pirates to the dungeons, before turning to the still bleeding captain. Luke was the only one still conscious, and bowed his head when Whitebeard looked at him, only for the other captain to gently take Ace from his hold and cradle him in his arms. Marco told him to go with them and he obeyed silently, still keeping an eye on the unconscious Ace. He jumped on the large ship just in time to see no other than Whitebeard`s doctor rush to his captain when he saw the blood soaking his chest. Newgate easy reassured him that it wasn`t his then gave him Ace, who was still oblivious to anything around him. Marco nudged him to the kitchen, where he gave him something to eat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, taking another bite of the bread.  
"Doing what?" Marco asked.  
"Helping Ace after you hurt him, taking us with you, being friendly. You could have just left," Luke said moving the remaining food away from him.  
"Captain is interested in your captain," Marco said.  
"Good Luck when he`ll join you," Luke said with a small laugh.  
"He won`t be the only one joining us," Marco said.  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked, one hand unconsciously racking through his hair.  
"Spade Pirates, will become Whitebeard pirates," Thatch said, coming in the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.  
"In your dreams," Luke said, before going out and leaning against the railing.

His crew were somewhere on this massive ship, Ace was unconscious in some infirmary, and here he was, calmly leaning against the railing with nothing to protect himself. He was only staying here until Ace woke up, then he would wait for his captain decision. He knew Ace wouldn`t join willingly, or without another fight, but Ace was full of surprised, so he really didn`t know. About an hour passed from when they first came on the ship and the doctor came out, immediately seeking out Whitebeard, who was on the front deck.

"When did he get that wound?" He asked.  
"About a quarter before we got him to you," Luke responded.  
"Why?" Whitebeard asked, his brow furrowing.  
"It had sand in it, causing infection, and he`s running a low fever, but should be fine tomorrow at least," the doc said, moving out of the way when one of his crew spat out he water he was drinking in his direction.  
"An infection? After 15 minutes? That`s got to be a record, considering he had it bound," the crew-mate said, wiping his mouth.  
"He`s okay though." the doc said, before moving to go to the infirmary again.  
"Is he awake?" Luke asked stopping him.  
"No, I had to sedate him, he wouldn`t stay still for a second," The doc said.  
"Wasn`t he unconscious?" Marco asked, his brows furrowing.  
"Nightmare I think." he responded, shrugging.

Dinner was okay, Luke had to admit that, and Marco had guided him to a spare room where he was supposed to sleep. He didn`t sleep much though, Ace never got hurt, so why was this any exception? And infection? He thought he had bound it well, but apparently he was wrong. He knew Ace got nightmares sometimes, but he was sleeping well these last few days, so why had they started again? He shook his head when all the thoughts began to jumble up and tried to fall asleep, succeeding to do so for a few hours.

Everything was fuzzy. That was Ace`s first though as he slowly began to come too. A weak throbbing had taken residence in his left shoulder and he could feel something wrapped around it. He wasn't on his ship, that was for sure if the beeping was anything to go for. He didn`t remember a beeping machine on his ship. Something was on his forehead as well, and he briefly opened his eyes, only to be met by a pair of green eyes staring directly at him. He slapped a hand on his mouth to stop the scream as he scrambled backwards. He briefly heard the machine`s beeping go a lot faster before it was turned off. He took a look around him. Yep, definitely not his ship. He was on a large bed, large enough to contain two or three versions of himself. A glance at his shoulders confirmed his earlier musings, as he saw a bandage wrapped tightly around it. A cloth had fallen from his forehead and he was surprised. He couldn`t be feverish, considering his skin was literally on fire half the time. The doc must have thought he was feverish. But his crew knew...His crew! Where was his crew? Most importantly, where was he? And where was his hat?

"Who are you?" the question fell out of his mouth.  
"I`m Whitebeard`s doctor, Mike," The doc replied, standing a safe distance away from the fire user.  
"Whitebeard? I`m on Whitebeard`s ship? How did I get here? And where`s my damned hat?" Ace asked.  
"Yes, you passed out after separating Whitebeard and your crew, captain brought you back, your shoulder was hurt. And your hat is right next to you," Mike said.  
"Oh, I passed out?! Where`s my crew?" Ace asked, sitting up completely and putting the hat on his head.  
"Dungeons, except for one," Mike replied, moving to the side as Ace stormed out.

"WHY DID YOU PUT MY CREW IN THE DUNGEONS?!" He asked Whitebeard as soon as he found him.  
"Calm down Ace, before you pass out again," Marco said, putting a hand on Ace`s good shoulder, then recoiling as said shoulder burst into flames.  
"I was waiting for you to wake up, so I put them in the dungeons until you did so," Whitebeard said.  
"What did you do to them?" Ace asked, his fist catching on fire.  
"Nothing, but I`m going to tell them, including you to become my sons," Whitebeard calmly said.  
"In your dreams," Ace said, crossing his arms.  
"Good Luck about escaping," Whitebeard said.  
"THE HELL?!" What about my ship?! Ace asked as he noticed they were in the middle of the ocean.  
"You`re joining my crew, there`s no need for your ship," Whitebeard said, before Ace turned and went to another part of the ship.

In the next week he tried many times to take Whitebeard`s head, but all of his attempts were futile. He went through a wall, got pinned on the deck, got thrown in the ocean more than ten times and had to be saved, and in all hurt himself more than e hurt Whitebeard. Ace was sitting alone on the deck when Marco came next to him and explained what the crew meant to him. It was a mere week later that his pride and joy was found in the tattoo on his back. He made great friends with Thatch and Marco, and soon found himself the Commander of the 2nd division much to his surprise. Whitebeard knew about his inheritance, and was surprisingly cool about it. He soon found himself loving the crew, and happily sailed with them as his family, and Whitebeard as the father.

* * *

I got to say, this isn`t one of my best works, but I was bored so this was born! To whoever is reading this, thanks for reading, maybe you can press the little button at the bottom for a review or a fav? =3

Also, any grammar mistakes, spelling or OoC-ness, feel free to point out, even though I`m sure it has OoC.  
Before I forget like I usually do and end up having to edit it later - The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Oda, all except Luke and Mike that is.


End file.
